Power Rangers: Gem-Knight
by TheLoneWolfe90
Summary: Summary: From the Dimension of Termai a threat rises that will not only infest many of Termai's inhabitants but also hunger for control of more – The Swarm. Led by it's ruler, Hercules, the Swarm head to our dimension, ready to possess all of the earth. Followed closely by one of the Guardians of Termai, Master Diamond, a war is headed our way.
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Gem-Knights

**Author's note: YES! I am admitting this now...the term Gem-Knight...is from Yu-Gi-Oh! I am an avid player, been playing for years and I thought the Duel Terminal storyline was pretty neat, so I came up with this. FLAMES WELCOME! REVIEWS WELCOME! LET US BEGIN WITH THE Prologue...Rangers introduced in Chapter 1**

Prologue: Inverz Swarm

Termai, the land was in ruin, the wars before this were savage to say the least, but this...this madness had been taken to a whole new level. Lavals, Gustos, Gishkis, even my own Gem-Knights were falling in battle, the Vylon carried little help from their sacred boundaries, and even now, as I stood before the monstrosity know only as Hercules...did I feel lost.

"**You are a fool Diamond, a fool to think that the clans, who merely months ago fought one another...can save the world they were already destroying!" The monster hissed, from his side I could hear the buzzing of thousand Stingers. But I stood strong.**

"**We may fight amongst ourselves. But you, you fight amongst all of us. I will defeat you, here and now!" I yelled as I drew Crysalis, my sacred blade and charged the enemy. Hercules chuckled and merely held out a clawed hand catching my blade. I stared in terror as Crysalis shattered, and suddenly, I was falling, falling into the swarm of the Inverz. I could not, no would not give in. Thousands upon thousands of deafening screams pierced my ears. And then it was dark, and I, for once in my complete existence was alone, yet I was still alive. Why? For months, I floated in a world of darkness, and I thought about all I had lost, my precious Gem-Knights, they had fallen to protect Termai, as had I. As I mourned, I failed to realize that a light was coming closer. And a voice could be heard.**

"**Dia...Diamond...Mas...Master...Master Diamond...can you hear me?" It asked, it sounded heavenly. I merely nodded, having no one to talk too for months I seemed to have lost the ability to speak.**

"**It is I, Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth. It is I who has kept you alive in the pool of the Inverz." Sophia, one of the so called Goddess, each realm had their own, and this was Termai's. I still could not speak, but merely watch as a five medallions floated in front of me. Each a colour of one of my precious Gem-Knights.**

"**I have received word from the Goddess of the realm of earth, that the Inverz are slowly making their way there, they plan to consume every realm of the Seven Sacred Seals, the wish to bring about the end of time. This I can not allow, I have forged this Power Medallions from the fallen spirits of Ruby, Citrine, Amethyst, Aquamarine, and Topaz, find the ones on earth with the same attributes that your fallen comrades once held, and give these to them. You must stop the Inverz from bringing about the end of time. Do you understand?" Sophia asked. I stood, I guess once she had appeared I had fallen to a knee. Once I was standing fully I nodded, and for once in months, spoke.**

"**It shall be done your holiness." I said, as those words left my mouth I could feel myself flying, flying out of the Inverz pool, and into a world, much like Termai, only right now with a lot less pain and suffering. The medallions flew around me as well. I landed in a forest, my armour clinking loudly as I did. But I could here voices, human voices, I turned as I sensed strong leadership, that was Ruby's greatest trait, strong devotion to a cause; Aquamarine, a strong will; Topaz, amenable courage; Citrine, and a caring soul; Amethyst. Breathing a sigh of relief that I would not have to look for long, I walked forward, but suddenly I sensed the Stingers of the Inverz and for once in months, panic swept my way, and I rushed forward, hoping to get there in time.**

**Author's Note: OK, first off, I know Master Diamond was not formed until the Verz or Evilswarm came to be, second, I do release that the Vylon helped all the races become their ultimate beings, and that it was Vylon Omega who dealt the killing blow, I get it, but this is MY story, and I want it be this way. Anyway, expect updates every Monday and Friday. (While I am watching RAW and Smackdown) I will try to have another chapter up later today, but while you wait, review and tell me what you think.**

P.S.: Sorry the chapter was so short, I just needed to get the Termai stuff out of the way.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Powers Unleashed

"So I say to the guy, no way man, our band only plays in good teenager hangouts." A young girl wearing a yellow skirt, and perched on the lap of a young male wearing an blue blazer. The group laughed.  
"Yeah I mean The Cave is so last year." Another girl wearing a red blouse sat next to another young male wearing a orange shirt. There were also another girl that was wearing a purple dress, she was younger then the rest but not by much, maybe a year. The girl who had spoke first, the one in yellow, was Toni Veilstone, the boy who she was sitting on was Val Kingston, the girl in the red was Alyson Ashton, the boy who she sat next was her boyfriend Pryce Ryder, and the girl sitting by herself was Pryce's little sister Nikki. The group was camping, for the first week of summer vacation. They laughed a bit more at one of Val's famous jokes until Pryce held up his hand.

"What is it?" Nikki asked her brother. Pryce lifted a hand to silence her.

"I hear buzzing; like a swarm of bees." He said. Alyson shuddered.

"I hate bees." She mumbled, soon however, through the trees flew a couple dozen Stingers, the Inverz had landed, and the teens were in trouble. Alyson let out a scream as the Stingers attacked. The teens all ducked for cover, not knowing how to fight these...things.

"Diamond Dust Barrage!" An unknown voice rang out as chunks of diamond flew through the air, cutting cleaning through the Stingers, making them fade out of existence.

"What was that?" Toni asked as she and Val stand up. Pryce shrugged as he brought himself up from covering Nikki and Alyson with his own body.

"I dunno." He says, suddenly the clanking of metal could heard and Pryce stood protectively in front of the group. Soon Master Diamond appeared from the shadows, his sword back in hand.

"So much like Citrine...stand down boy for I mean you no harm." Diamond said. Pryce stood down, something about this...knight? It just seemed right to him.

"There isn't much time for me to explain right now, but I need each of you to state your first name...and form a circle around me. Those things I killed, will be back, with most likely a bigger Inverz soldier." Diamond said. The teens looked at each other, shrugged, then began to circle the man clad in diamond armor.

"Alyson."  
"Pryce."  
"Toni."  
"Val."

"Nikki." Once Nikki was done saying her name, five Medallions floated out of Diamond's sword. The red one stopping in front of Alyson, the orange one stopping in front of Pryce, the purple in front of Toni, the light blue in front of Val, and the yellow in front of Nikki.  
"What I have just given you are Gem Medallions...Alyson, strong leadership allows you to weild the Ruby medallion, Pryce your amendable courage gives you control over the Citrine Medallion, Toni , your strong will gives you the Topaz medallion, Val, a good devotion of cause and your never give up attitude gives you the Aquamarine medallion, and Nikki your caring soul gives you the control of the Amethyst medallion." Diamond said, as he spoke, the Medallions were giving the teens their powers. And when they opened their eyes they reached out and took their corresponding medallion.

"Hoping humans can help you Diamond?" A whispering voice rang from the shadows. As a hundred Stingers appeared from the shadows.

"Moth." Diamond growled, drawing his sword.  
"I'll hold him off as long as I can, hold your medallions in one hand and thrust the hand outwards from your chest, while rotating the medallion 90 degrees. Shout Gem-Knights Unite! As you do this, and take care of those Stingers!" Diamond yelled as he charged Moth, whose forearms became giant sickles . The teens looked at each other and nodded.

"Gem-Knights Unite!"

Ruby encased Alyson and as it shattered she was wearing red spandex, with a mini skirt, with a rapier on her hip elbow high gloves with ruby's surrounding the top, a knee high boots with the same ruby pattern, fire then circled her and when it died down she was wearing a red helmet with a black opaque visor in the form of a cross, and a blue cape.

Citrine encased Pryce and as it shattered he was wearing orange spandex, a rapier on his hip with regular gloves and boots both having the same gem pattern Alyson wore, only with citrine. Chunks of earth exploded around him as when they dissolved he was wearing a orange helmet with three vertical lines forming a visor (similar to a knight visor) and a black cape.  
Topaz encased Toni and as it shattered she was wearing yellow spandex, with a mini skirt, a rapier on her hip, regular gloves with the same pattern as Alyson's only with topaz stone, and knee high boots with the same pattern as her gloves, a blot of lightning hit her and when it vanished she wore a yellow helmet with a visor design that looks like a horizontal lightning bolt and a dark blue cape.

Aquamarine encased Val and as it shattered he was wearing light blue spandex, a rapier on his hip and regular gloves and boots with a aquamarine design on them just like the three before him. A surge of water hit him and when he reappeared he was wearing a light blue helmet and a visor design that looked like a swirl and a purple cape.

Amethyst encased Nikki and as it shattered she was wearing a purple spandex with a skirt, a rapier on her hip the same gloves and boots as Alyson only with her gem stone pattern a tornado sucked her up and when it died down she wore a purple helmet with a heart shaped visor, and a light purple cape.

The teens took a second to relish in their new powers before drawing their rapiers and running forward attacking the Stingers, by now Moth and Diamond backed further into the forest. After about ten minutes, Pryce jumped up and caught the last Stinger making him dissolve.

"Come on, we need to go help him!" Nikki yelled, the Rangers all nodded and took off into the forest.

"So, Diamond were are the human's now?" Moth asked.

"Right here!" Alyson yelled.

"What is this magic?" Moth questioned, looking Alyson over.

"Ruby!"  
"Citrine!"  
"Topaz!"  
"Aquamarine!"  
"Amethyst!" Once each Ranger had yelled their gem-stone they struck a pose.  
"POWER RANGERS! GEM-KNIGHTS!" As they yelled that, colored smoke of each Ranger's color bursted from the ground.

"Powered by the Gem-Knights or not, you are still human! DIE!" Moth yelled charging at Alyson, his scythes raised, as he brought them down however, they were meat by a shield, a very giant one, being held by Pryce.

"Up here!" Alyson yelled as she jumped off Pryce's shield, and brought her staff down. Moth jumped out of the way, only to get slugged by Val's hammer, then hit by Toni's ton fa's, and then hit by Nikki's water blade. As he staggered to his feet, Diamond's sword as well as Ranger weapons were staring him in the face.

"Curse you Diamond, curse you Rangers...my master won't be pleased with this...but fear not, we shall meet again!" Moth yelled as he jumped skyward and opened his wings and flew off.

"Power down." The rangers said. Diamond fell to his knee, weakened by the fight. Pryce and Val helped him stand and he smiled.

"Thank you, now is there a place I can eat?" He asked. Toni thought about it, but Alyson was the first to speak.  
"There's a diner a half a mile from here, but..." She trailed off looking Diamond up and down.

"Oh...of course give me a moment." He closed his eyes from under his visor, and in a moment, stood as a a teenager wearing greyish clothes.

"That will do, come on. We have a lot to talk about." Val said as he helped Diamond along the trail, to Pryce's truck.

"So we do." Diamond said.

"What?! You mean to tell me the Gem-Knights I killed have returned!" Hercules demanded from his headquaters he had made from a abandoned factory, hives of the Iverz and cocoons were now everywhere, Moth knelt before his master trembling.

"Yes Master, but Human's control the powers..." He said.

"And yet you lost! You have failed me Moth!" Hercules screamed reaching his claw hand up, ready for the kill.

"Wait milord." A gristly voice rang out.

"Caucastag." Hercules mused.

"Me and my brother Girastag have an idea...why not...mutation?" A giant beetle looking monster mentioned. Moth shuddered.

"No...no not that...please Master." Moth begged.

"I agree, bring him...to the Hive!" Hercules sneered, Caucastag grabbed Moth and slung him over his shoulder carrying him out as Moth kicked and screamed.

"Gatekeeper!" Hercules yelled. As a old four legged mutant turtle thing appeared.

"Yes milord?" It asked.

"Reach into the Inverz Pool, and find me a powerful monster." Hercules ordered.


End file.
